Speak Now
by fairygirl2468
Summary: A one-shot about Dimitri and Rose.It's someone's wedding day and someone has to stop the other from marrying someone.Speak Now by Taylor Swift.Also please check out The Dhamphir Academy.


**I'm not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in<br>On a white veil occasion  
>But you are not the kind of boy Who should be marrying the wrong girl<strong>

Today Dimitri Belikov was going to be married to Tasha Ozera. And I, Rosemarie Hathaway had every intention to crash it.

**I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family  
>All dressed in pastel<br>And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
>Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry<strong>

Everyone of Tasha's friends wore pastels. Dimitri hates pastel I thought scoffing. I could hear Tasha yelling at Lissa about how her dress was too tight and it was suffocating her.

**This is surely not what you thought it would be  
>I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say<br>Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor<br>Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out and they said speak now<strong>

I quietly slip into the backseat at the very back of the church. I'm slightly hidden by a heavy red velvet curtain.

**Fond gestures are exchanged  
>And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march<br>And I am hiding in the curtains**

The organs starts to play and it sounds like we're walking to someone's (Dimitri's) funeral.

**It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be**

Tasha threatened me not to show told me she'd break my face. I scoffed in her face. She'd be in the hospital before she could do that I thought.

**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
>But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me<br>Don't you?**

Tasha's practically floating down the aisle. I hated to admit it but she looked gorgeous. I felt out of place in my dark blue dress it seemed inappropriate and unladylike compared to this lace filled wedding.

**Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor<br>Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out and they said speak now<strong>

I took a peek at Dimitri. His dark brown eyes falling in his chocolate eyes I quietly sighed. I missed running my fingers through his dark silky hair.

**So don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor<br>Don't wait or say a single vow  
>Your time is running out and they said speak now<strong>

I remembered the day he told me he wanted to be with me no matter what. And the day he became a Strigoi. I made a choice to destroy him because of love and now I would save him. I wouldn't let him marry Tasha without him knowing my feelings. Even if it meant rejection. I felt tears come to my eyes, but I blinked my eyes quickly so they wouldn't fall.

**I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
>There's the silence, there's my last chance<br>I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me**

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," says an old dhampir preacher. This was my last chance. I stood up with shaking hands as I walked to the end of the aisle.

"I do."

Dimitri stood there his face in utter shock. Lissa and Christian were grinning. Tasha looks **_murderous_** and horrified gasps and silence fill the church at my words.

**Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
>But I'm only looking at you<strong>

"I am not the kind of girl," I began, "who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion."

**I am not the kind of girl **  
><strong>Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion <strong>  
><strong>But you are not the kind of boy <strong>  
><strong>Who should be marrying the wrong girl<strong>

"But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. I love you" I said staring into his chocolate brown eyes.

**Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor<br>Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out and they said speak now<strong>

"So Dimitri, please don't say yes, run away now! You need to hear me out and so please don't say a single vow! Please Dimitri please." I said my voice cracking. I felt my heart throb in my chest.

**And you say lets run away now  
>I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor<br>Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around When they said 'Speak now'**

Dimitri's standing his mouth hanging open slightly. Everyone's staring at me and he's not saying **ANYTHING.**

"I-I'm sorry."I said my voice cracking as I turn to run away, tears already falling from my eyes.

But before I can he grabs my wrist, spins me around and kisses me at the end of the aisle.

"Rose, I told you I'd never stop loving you. I'm grateful you were here to knock some sense into me when they said speak now."

I flung my arms around him, half- sobbing, aghast wedding guests staring at us.

* * *

><p>Please comment and hope u like it!<p> 


End file.
